A Taste Of Your Own Medicine
by BlackWingedAngel-Lucifer
Summary: I think the title says it all, right? I'm not good at writing summaries. Basically, Shuuichi gives Yuki a taste of his own medicine. He had it coming for a long time now, anyway. . .


Gravitation

Title: A Taste Of Your Own Medicine

Summary: I think the title says it all, right? I'm not good at writing summaries. Basically, Shuuichi gives Yuki a taste of his own medicine. He had it coming for a long time now, anyway. . .

Disclaimer: If it weren't for Maki Murakami-sama, Gravitation wouldn't exist and I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. So, it belngs to her and not me TT

Note:_ Things written in this font means memories, dreams, flashbacks, etc . . ._

Normal POV

Shuuichi sat in the bedroom on the window sill, staring out the window watching the snowflakes silently and gracefully flutter throughout the cold air before touching the ground and melting.

'_Perfection. . .'_ Shuuichi thought.

The snow always seemed so perfect, even when it melted. When it falls from the sky, it looks like tiny shards of diamonds and when they fall from the sky at night, they sparkle in yellowish light given off by the big beautiful full moon above, watching over the earth as the sun sleeps. When snow sticks to the floor, it so soft, so pretty with the blue hue which contrasts greatly to the brown slush in the street. Even that slush is perfect, since kids like to play in it. Even when it's ice on the ground, snow is perfect because when someone slips and falls, they laugh it off with the loved ones around them. Snow is perfect because it keeps loved ones together in the warmth of their home and kids playing in the park making new friends through snowball fights. It all seemed to perfect to the boy. 'It's not fair.' He thought angrily. 'It's so perfect and makes everyone happy. Lover's are together having a good time watching this romantic scenery before them and kids play happily together but I'm stuck all alone. Why?' He closed his eyes. "Why is it that everyone is spending time with their most treasured person and I'm not? Why doesn't it bring me closer to him?" Shuuichi asked no one in particular. And then the snow didn't seem so perfect anymore. If it were, it would allow him to be closer to his lover too. But not even something as pure and perfect as the snow couldn't do that. 'Because Yuki is the snow.' Shuuichi answered his own question. Yuki was always cold to him and tonight was no different. Bet the snow wasn't as cold as he was. It would be considered warmth compared to Yuki's icy voice which sent shivers down his spine.

He was sitting in the dark, cold room alone again tonight but this time he wanted to be alone. He wanted to think things through. And eventually his thoughts drifted from the snow. Yes, he was watching the snow yet he was not. His eyes were looking out the window but his mind drifted elsewhere. He absent-mindedly thought back to the moment he got home.

_Yuki sat in the study, trying as quickly as possible to finish as much as he could before the brat got home and disturbed him. He'd never be able to get anything done once Shuuichi walked in the door. Luckily for him, Shuuichi hadn't come home yet and it was already passed the usual time he'd get home. 'He's probably out with Hiro or something.' Yuki thought cheerfully. 'Perhaps I'd get my work done after all.' _

_"Yuki! Tadaima!" Shuuichi called as he walked into the apartment. 'Damn, spoke to soon.' Yuki thought angrily as he heard the annoying pink fluff of energy run into the apartment excitedly. 'I don't know what he's excited about but whatever it, don't let him annoy me with it. I'm not in the mood.' Shuuichi threw his book bag onto the floor and ran through the hallway and to Yuki's study only to find the door closed and to hear loud tapping noises as Yuki typed frantically. Shuuichi turned the doorknob. Click. It wasn't locked. He ran in and tried to pounce on Yuki but missed and landed on the floor due to Yuki moving out of the way. _

_"You know that when the door is closed you're not supposed to bother me." Yuki said angrily. "But whenever I get home you're locked up in your study. Don't you miss me? Don't you want to see me after a long day without having me around?" Shuuichi whined. "Actually, I like it when you're not around. It's peaceful. You were out this long, you should've stayed out longer. It would've given me more time to concentrate and finish my work." Yuki stated simply. "Yuki! Don't be so mean. We hardly spend dinner together anymore because you eat without me when I get home to late. And we don't get to spend time together because you're always sitting in here typing. . ." Shuuichi just kept on going. "Just shut up already. My head is pounding and you haven't even been here for five minutes! Your voice is irritating. Damn annoying brat. I wish you would learn to shut up and leave me alone for once. Is it too much to ask for?" Yuki said a bit to coldly. Shuuichi looked down. "I guess cuddling on the couch in front of the TV is out of the question, even if I promise to be quiet?" He asked innocently. "I'm busy." Yuki said obviously. "You're always busy!" Shuuichi screamed and stormed out of the study. Yuki sighed. At least now he'll be able to work in peace. Outside Yuki's door, Shuuichi continued, "You're always busy. . . When it comes to me." _

It was a stupid argument. All he wanted to do was spend some quality time with his lover but it seemed as though he was asking for too much. And Yuki didn't seem to care either. But that's because Shuuichi didn't let Yuki know he was upset by it. Ever since he met Yuki, anything mean he said to him, Shuuichi would pretend like he didn't care and that it didn't bother him at all. But it did. He was always hurt deeply when Yuki shrugged him off without hesitation.

_Mask of happiness._ . .

It was easy for him to mask his true feelings. He got used to it after a while and it became easier and easier to hide. What kind of romance novelist was Yuki if he couldn't read Shuuichi's emotions? What kind of lover was he? Even if Shuuichi hides them well, you could still see the cloudiness from holding in the emotions which fog up the shine of the violet orbs of his eyes.

_Hurt. . ._

Shuuichi always believed it was okay that he never heard Yuki say that he loved him because he knew that deep down inside he did even if he doesn't act like it. And at times, Yuki can be nice, but only when he wants to. But at other times, Yuki was as cold as the snow, even worse. How someone as cold as him became a romance novelist was beyond Shuuichi. But after what had happened tonight, Shuuichi couldn't be too sure Yuki loved him or even cared for that mattered. He could care less what he did or what happened to him. Yuki even told him he didn't want to have him around, that he should've stayed out longer. He told him that he was an annoying brat. But then again he always said that to Shuuichi. This time he took it seriously and realized Yuki really didn't want to be around him because he whines loudly and complains too much and asks him to do so many things. But that's what lover's do. They spend time together. 'Do I annoy you that much, Yuki? So much, that you can't stand to be around me anymore? Or was it that you never wanted me around you in the first place?' A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought this. Lately, he's been alone in the room thinking about Yuki constantly but Yuki probably never thought about him once. 'The reason you lock yourself in your study is so I can't get to you. If I can't get to you, then you won't have to listen to me talking and whining and complaining. You're probably not even working and you just say that so you don't have to listen to anything I have to say.' Shuuichi began to sob quietly as the tears which threatened to fall, spilled uncontrollably. He didn't want Yuki to hear him cry, but it's not as if he'd care anyway. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head down and the sobs became muffled.

_Depression. . ._

_". . .Your voice is irritating. . ." _

_" . . .I wish you would learn to shut up and leave me alone for once. . ." _

Those words seemed to play over and over in Shuuichi's head even though he wanted them to stop. Each time he heard the, it pained him more and his heart shattered to pieces again and again. Eventually, Shuuichi ended up crying himself to sleep.

The next morning Shuuichi woke up in bed. For the first time in a while, Yuki had woken up before him. He's been sleeping in a lot lately due to an upcoming deadline. If he wasn't in bed, it meant he was in the study. If he was in the study, it meant not to bother him. With the thoughts of yesterday still in mind, Shuuichi got up out of bed and went into the shower to relax. Afterwards, he went into the kitchen to grab something quick and easy to eat. He didn't want to start a fight with Yuki especially not after last night. He wasn't in the mood. He decided he wasn't going to bother Yuki at all with anything, which meant he'll be doing everything himself and carefully. He wasn't even going to ask Yuki to drive him to work since he already knew the answer. He was going to walk to work. So, he left without a word and without any commotion.

Yuki sat in the study trying to finish as much as possible before Shuuichi woke up. He awaited the moment Shuuichi would barge into his study without thinking and yell, "Good morning!" on the top of his lungs and then got to take a quick shower and come back out and beg, "Yuki, will you please take me to work? It's cold." And he'll keep on begging until he gave up and walked or until Yuki had given in and took him. Then he'd try to cook them some breakfast and make a mess, starting a whole other argument. And if Yuki hadn't driven him to work, he'd hear him yell, "Yuki, I'm leaving. Wait for me for dinner. I'll be home early!" Just thinking about it made Yuki pissed. However, it was the usual time Shuuichi would be leaving and he hadn't come by to do either of those things. He was happy but thought that Shuuichi must've over slept. He got out of his chair and walked to the bedroom to find the bed made and fading steam coming from the opened bathroom door, but no Shuuichi. He then walked into the kitchen to find it clean. Miraculously, there hadn't been a mess. Not even so much as a crumb on the table. Shuuichi had taken breakfast without causing a commotion for once. But, there was no Shuuichi in there either. Yuki was happy when he thought Shuuichi was able to go about the morning without whining or begging and not making a mess causing a pointless argument between them. On top of that, he'd be able to get some work done and he has more time to work since he doesn't have to drive him to work. "The brat finally learned to act like a normal human being.' Yuki thought happily and walked back into his study to continue working. It hadn't occurred to him at all that Shuuichi was mad at him because he thought that no matter what he did or said, Shuuichi would never be angry and if he was, he'd forgive Yuki right away.

One shock after another occurred as the day went by unusually. First of all, Shuuichi went through the morning without bothering Yuki at all. He didn't make a mess in the kitchen, didn't beg him to take him to work, didn't whine about burning himself on the stove while cooking or cutting himself with the knife while cutting and he hadn't even let Yuki know he was leaving for work. He left so quietly, it was scary. Of course Yuki liked the peaceful morning he had and got quite a lot done, finishing more than half of the story. But then he thought it was weird when the phone didn't ring. Shuuichi usually called him by lunch break to tell him about his day so far. But Yuki never received the call. But he wasn't disappointed because it's not like he was going to answer it anyway. He let it go because he was able to concentrate fully on his work and was happy he was able to accomplish so much by the end of the day. However, he started to worry when Shuuichi hadn't called to let him know he was staying out late and he usually calls when he does, even though staying out was rare for the boy because he would usually come home early and as soon as possible to 'spend time' with Yuki but to Yuki, it was more like 'coming home early to torture and annoy him.'

He got out of his chair and walked into the living room to call Shuuichi on his cell but only received his voicemail. It was unusual for Shuuichi to ignore a call from Yuki. He'd be the first one to pick it up. Yuki tried again, but his attempt to get through to his lover was futile as he got the same result. He sighed outwardly as he hung up the phone. If he couldn't get through, he could only wait for Shuuichi to get home. So, he went into the kitchen, grabbed a cold beer, saved the story document on his laptop and went into the living and sat down on the couch to wait.

_Tick. . . Tock. . . Tick. . . Tock. . ._

It seemed like he was waiting forever since the time he hung up the phone until now but it had only been a couple of minutes that passed by. The house was eerily quiet without Shuuichi around, other than the clock's ticking and the howling wind outside. Yuki knew the whether was getting as it struggled between rain and snow. It either rained ice or it snowed icy water. The winds were growing louder and the ice _clinged_ as it fell onto the glass window. 'Maybe Shuuichi's out so late because of the whether.' Yuki thought. Then he imagined his small pink fluff of a lover pushing through the harsh wind and trudging through the deep snow and trying to fight back tears as needles of ice pinched his skin as he desperately tried to get to the comfort of warmth that was his home. 'He should've called me to come pick him up.' Yuki thought absent-mindedly, worry growing. 'I hope he dressed warm enough for this whether.' He grew more worried by the minute and hated the annoying sound of the ticking from the clock which seemed to taunt him because the longer he had to wait, the more he worried and right now, time seemed to slow down and take forever. He hardly ever worries about Shuuichi since Shuuichi's always near him but now he wasn't. Even if he worries, he'll never admit it and right now, he was more worried than anything.

_Tick. . . Tock. . . Tick. . . Tock. . ._

Yuki felt like smashing that clock to make the echo of the ticking shut up. But, as much as he tried to ignore it, it seemed to grow louder until he couldn't stand it anymore. Eleven at night, the door creaks open and Shuuichi pokes his head in the door and tip toes into the apartment, only to notice an annoyed Yuki on the couch. Shuuichi took of his coat and closed the door. "Where the hell have you been?" Yuki asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice with anger. "I was out with Hiro." He said as if it were normal and walked into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate. Yuki sat there, shock clearly written on his face. He expected that when Shuuichi got home he'd yell, "Yuki! Tadaima!" on the top of his lungs and pounce on him as he noticed Yuki was waiting for him to come home. But instead, he walked in quietly without a 'hello' and simply answered his question as if it were always like that.

Yuki got up and stood in the kitchen entrance to find Shuuichi making a hot chocolate and humming a tune to one of Bad Luck's songs. During moments like these, Yuki would love to listen to Shuuichi because when he sang, his voice was beautiful unlike his usual irritating voice when he complained and whined which was almost all the time. Shuuichi's voice was a great contrast to the howling wind and _clings_ on the window coming from outside and seemed so perfect as it combined. "Yuki?" Shuuichi called and Yuki immediately snapped out of it and saw Shuuichi offering him a cup of hot chocolate. He took it and Shuuichi walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned around to face Shuuichi and watched him as he sipped his hot chocolate.

"You're not going to tell me about your day?" Yuki asked in disbelief. "There's nothing to tell. My day was the same as always." Shuuichi said matter-of-factly. For Yuki, the day had been anything but the same with Shuuichi's new behavior. "Usually you tell me how it went even if were the same. And you tell me every little detail you could think of. Why the sudden change of mind?" Yuki asked and immediately regretted it as Shuuichi just might do what he usually did and explain in full detail. But Yuki was taken back by Shuuichi's reply. "Yeah, but I don't want to take up your valuable time with my day when I could just say it was the same and give you more time to work on your story. I don't want to distract you with my day which isn't that important anyway. Which reminds me, why aren't you in the study working anyway?" Shuuichi questioned. "I left tonight open to spend time with you, baka." Yuki said as he sat down next to Shuuichi. "I hope you didn't wait up for me for dinner because I ate." Shuuichi said. "No, but that reminds me. Why didn't you answer my call?" Yuki said and realized that Shuuichi wasn't going to let him live it down because it was very rare that Yuki would call him. "You called? I didn't even hear my phone ring. I'm sorry, Yuki. I'll listen better next time." Shuuichi paused. "I'm really tired after being out all day. So I'm sorry that you took time out of your work to spend time with me. I need to get some sleep but maybe next time." Yuki gave him a questioning eyebrow. Shuuichi got up and walked into the kitchen to wash his empty cup and when he finished he walked to the bedroom and told Yuki good night. Shuuichi's strange behavior couldn't have been for no reason which meant that something happened and Yuki wanted to know what it was and why he was keeping it from him. It didn't cross his mind at all that he was the cause of Shuuichi's sudden change in behavior.

Yuki walked to the room and found Shuuichi sitting on the bed. "Did something happen? Are you okay?" Yuki asked as he entered, the worry in his voice, unhidden. "No. Why do you ask?" Shuuichi asked innocently. "Because you haven't been acting like yourself today. This morning you were so quiet and you didn't disturb me in the study and you haven't called and you get home late and don't tell me about your day. On top of that, you're going to sleep early and passed up an opportunity to spend time with me. It's very. . . Un-Shuuichi like." Yuki paused as he realized what he was saying. "I mean, it's not like I don't like the quietness and the fact that you listened for once." He tried to sound like his usual self but it wasn't convincing. "Aww. Did you want to spend time with me that much? I'm sorry Yuki!" Shuuichi beamed but he quickly recovered and tried to stiffle a yawn as he pretended he never said that and replied. "But really, I'm fine!" He laughed it off and Yuki sighed but it wasn't a sigh of relief. He was still worried and wanted to know what was bothering Shuuichi but decided not to get him started because it was too late for that. "Also, did you think you could get away without kissing me good night?" Yuki asked. Shuuichi shook his head 'no' and gave Yuki a peck on the lips before burrying himself in the pile of blankets.

It was only after he heard the door to the study close that he knew it was safe. Shuuichi sat up in bed and stared at the ceiling blankly. He really didn't like the idea of passing up such an opportunity of spending time with Yuki and he was really happy that he made time for him and even called his cell phone to get in touch with him because he was worried, even though he wouldn't admit that. But, he wanted Yuki to know how he felt when he did that to him and the only way to do that was to do the things he does to him in return.

_Revenge can be sweet. . ._

Shuuichi thought that maybe _revenge_ was too strong a word but the saying was true. By acting like a normal person, he got Yuki's attention and if he kept it up, then maybe Yuki would accept him. However, he wanted Yuki to accept him for who he was and he wanted Yuki to notice his change in behavior which wasn't hard to not notice since he completely reversed his personality. And, Yuki did notice but didn't seem to care after he let it drop when Shuuichi said he was fine.

It was quite easy to fool Yuki, a lot easier than expected. He was able to lie to his face and Yuki believed him. That he was out with Hiro and he didn't hear the call when he had actually ignored it on purpose. He believed Shuuichi was tired when it was only an excuse not to spend time with him so he would know how it feels. Shuuichi began to feel pissed off as he thought his lover didn't care about his sudden change in behavior and that he didn't notice everything he said were lies, that Yuki didn't notice his pain and sadness, that he couldn't see through his mask after all they've been through together. What kind of romance novelist was he?

_Burden. . ._

Shuuichi snapped back into reality as this word came to mind. 'Am I a burden to Yuki? Is that why he treats me the way he does?' Shuuichi thought. 'Maybe Yuki does know that I was lying. Maybe he does know I ignored his calls and that I lied about being tired to stay away from him. Of course he realized my change in behavior. Any one would. But he shrugged it off as if it weren't a big deal, as if he didn't care. Perhaps Yuki can see through me and he knows I've been replacing my true feelings with a false mask of happiness. Yuki can see the sadness in my eyes but he doesn't care enough to do anything about it. Yuki probably knows it all but isn't doing anything about it because I'm already to much of a burden for him so he thinks that if he does nothing, I'll take the hint and leave. He doesn't want me around.' Shuuichi shivered at the thought and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He got off the bed and walked to the window and touched his hand to the glass.

_Mirror of truth. . . _

'A reflection of what I really am to Yuki.' Shuuichi thought as he saw his reflection in the window. He had imagined the window being stained glass, the color of red and in it, was him, wrapped in chains and covered in blood. A silent splash resounded as the blood dripped from the wounds caused by the chains into the puddle of blood below. In the background were people looking at him with disgust and hatred, annoyance written across their face. He was a nuisance to everyone around him. But it was only for an instant that Shuuichi could swear that image had really been there.

However, he wanted to know if what he had just thought was really the truth. I he really was a nuisance to everyone he knew, if they all really hated him but pretended to like him, if he meant nothing to Yuki after all they've been through. He wanted to hear it from their mouths but it's not like they'd tell him the truth anyway. But somehow, he needed to find out the truth and the person he wanted to know their true feelings towards him was Yuki. So far, it seemed as though he was finding out more and more about how Yuki really felt about him. He didn't care that his lover is acting different, that he's staying out late and could be with someone else, that he was hurt.

_". . . You should've stayed out longer. . ."_

_Pain. . ._

That was it, Shuuichi knew he couldn't handle the truth, but he wanted to know it anyway. The only problem was, he didn't know what he would do once he knew the truth. At any rate, he wasn't about to give Yuki what he wanted which was for him to leave. Instead, he was going to stay and pretend he didn't know anything and that he couldn't take the hint and leave him alone. The only thing he was going to give Yuki was peace and quiet just like he wished. 'It's what you wanted, Yuki? Are you sure you can take it?' Shuuichi thought, hope rising. If Yuki can't take the silent Shuuichi, it meant he cared, right? If he was happy with it, it meant hate, rite? So, all he had to do was wait for the truth to be known by giving Yuki _a taste of his own medicine._

_Be careful what you wish for. . ._

After that night, the few days after or the past week to be precise, was like a living hell for the both of them. Shuuichi was having a difficult time holding up the act he was putting on for Yuki when all day he was noisy and had to switch personalities at home and be quiet. He also struggled between wanting to spend time with Yuki since he was willing to and not spending time to make him feel the way he does when he says he doesn't want to or doesn't have time to spend time with Shuuichi. Yuki was struggling with Shuuichi's new behavior issue. It's true he always wished Shuuichi would shut up and listen and give him some peace and quiet but at the same time it was weird and not like Shuuichi at all. He tried to think of things that would suddenly make Shuuichi change his mind after not listening for so long but couldn't come up with anything. Also, it bothered him that Shuuichi didn't spend time with him since he'd always jump at the chance to do so. He tried practically everything, which was very unlike him, to get Shuuichi's attention. Unfortunately, he gave up the past week because he had to concentrate on finishing his story. He hadn't gotten much done since the day Shuuichi came home late and went to bed early. 'Whether he's himself or normal, loud or quiet, I never seem to get any work done.' Yuki thought, frustrated. He finished the manuscript and was about to bring it to his editor.

Yuki walked to the door and grabbed his coat and as he was about to leave, Shuuichi stopped him. "Where are you going?" He whispered, but Yuki heard him. "Out." Was all Yuki could reply with, risking the chance of making Shuuichi's behavior worse than it was and then he was out the door. Shuuichi sat there along the top of the couch and once again, found himself staring out the window watching the snow fall. He was looking, yet he was not. His mind was elsewhere but he came back to reality when he saw two lovers across the street holding hands. They smiled cheerfully and laughed happily with each other. A few kids ran by throwing snowballs at each other while their parents caught up telling them to be careful not to slip and fall. The girls face brightened up as the guy pulled out a small gift and handed it to her. 'That's right, today's Christmas Eve.' Everyone was supposed to be happy on that day. All lovers were together and families were sharing a special dinner as they talked about good times. But not him. Somehow, they had managed to get themselves into a silent fight just in time to ruin Christmas Eve.

_Strangers . . ._

Shuuichi and Yuki had been strangers to each other in their own home for the past week. A tear rolled down Shuuichi's cheek as he watched the people outside having a good time laughing and smiling and having snowball fights. Even the two lovers joined in on the childish games and threw snowballs at each other playfully and lovingly.

_You're never too old to have fun. . . You can always be a kid at heart. . ._

Shuuichi wiped the tears from his eyes and picked up a nearby book. It was a book written by Yuki, _Love Has No Boundaries_ and it was his latest bookShuuichi wasn't one into reading especially because he couldn't sit still for more than a few minutes and concentrate on one thing unless it were a video of one of _Nittle Grasper's Concerts. _But, he never really read one of Yuki's stories and from the title, he thought it sounded pretty good. 'It's not fair I always tell him to listen to my songs and come to my concerts, but I never once read one of his novels. It's pretty selfish, I should've at least considered it. I wonder if it bothered him.' Shuuichi thought as he decided to read the book.

Two hours later, Shuuichi had finished up most of the book, right down to the last page when Yuki walked in and looked at him funny. Of course, Shuuichi was to into the book to even notice Yuki got home. Yuki sighed inwardly and walked up to Shuuichi and hugged him from behind. "Since when do you read?" He whispered into Shuuichi's ear. Shuuichi jumped. "Yuki, did you just get home?" Shuuichi asked, trying to get out of Yuki's grasp without making it obvious. Yuki shook his head 'yes.' "I thought this book sounded good so I decided to read it. You write so good, it's amazing!" Yuki's eyes widened. "It's one of my books?" "Yeah. Surprised?" Shuuichi asked even though the look on Yuki's face made the answer clear.

Regaining composure, Yuki pulled out a small gift bag and put it in front of Shuuichi's face, distracting him from the book. "Y-Yuki?" Shuuichi hesitated. "What is it?" "Tomorrow's Christmas, you know." Yuki paused. "Just open it and find out." He continued with his normal tone of voice. Shuuichi opened the bag and pulled out a box and inside it was a locket which held a picture of the two of them. A picture of a time Shuuichi had been acting stupidly silly but like his normal self and Yuki with his usual attitude but actually had a smile on his face.

"I liked the old Shuuichi better." Yuki said, picking Shuuichi up and sitting down on the couch normally with Shuuichi on his lap, back facing him. He wrapped his arms around Shuuichi and held him close. Shuuichi's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" He asked, not so sure he heard correctly. "You've been acting different lately. You're not yourself and don't get me wrong, it's nice having peace and quiet but it's not like you. I'd much prefer the noisy, hyper, happy-go-lucky, Shuuichi with an unbelievable amount of energy. It's weird." He paused. "Also, whenever something bothers you, I'm the first one you tell about when you get home for work or you call me up. But you haven't said anything about what's bothering you." Yuki stopped to take a breath. "And another thing, you of all people passed up the opportunity to spend time with me which made think I did something wrong and I got worried you would leave all of a sudden-" He stopped when Shuuichi held his head low and soft sobs could be heard.

"Why are you crying?" Yuki asked as he wiped away the tears from Shuuichi's cheek. "Because. . . All this time . . . I thought that. . . You hated me. That you didn't care and you wanted me gone. That you didn't care about anything that had to do with me but instead you were worried about me. It's the last thing I'd expect." Shuuichi choked between sobs. Yuki turned Shuuichi to face him so that he was now sitting on his lap, looking him in the eyes. "When you said you wished I'd shut up and leave you alone, I thought I would do what you asked and see if it's what you really wanted and when you didn't do anything, I thought it was how you really felt, that you didn't care about me." Shuuichi rested his head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Of course I care about you. Even if you're annoying sometimes, I still care and I still worry." Yuki let his hand rest on Shuuichi's head while he absent-mindedly twirled Shuuichi-s hair around his fingers. He felt Shuuichi smile against his shoulder. "As for the gift, I like it. Thank you, Yuki." His smile grew and Yuki just snorted in reply. Yuki pulled Shuuichi from his shoulder and placed his hand on his face while wiping his face clean of tears. Yuki leaned in and kissed Shuuichi passionately before letting him resume his spot in Yuki's lap all curled up. Yuki just smiled at his cute lover and hugged him tighter.

Shuuichi picked up the book and continued reading from where he left off. "I realized that this book is about us." He stated happily. "Most of the books I've written after I met you are about us." Yuki said matter-of-factly. "That's nice to know. I think I'll read some more of your books, especially the one you just sent in." Yuki just gave a 'mhm' in response as he enjoyed the company of his lover after about a week without him by his side or in his arms. "When you read it, don't be surprised if it's similar to what happened this past week." He said after a moment of silence. "of course not. You base your stories on what happens between us, I can tell. What did you call your new book anyway?" Shuuichi asked. "You'll see when it's published." Was all that came from the writer.

The rest of the night, they sat there on the couch, enjoying every bit of each other's warmth and treasured every second of the time they spent together there. Shuuichi fell asleep in Yuki's arms and Yuki couldn't help but think how angelic he looked. "However, the story ends differently. The uke runs away and the seme only realizes how much he cared after he lost him. I'm glad it was different for us." Yuki whispered as he kissed his lover's forehead.

Not too long after, the _Best Seller _section in bookstores everywhere was packed with _Eiri Yuki's _new novel and girls of all ages rushed into the store to own a copy of the book and add it to their collection.

A lone book sat on the shelf and the title read. . .

_. . . "A Taste Of Your Own Medicine," By Eiri Yuki. . ._

. . . Until it was picked up by a certain pink haired boy who left the shelf empty.

A/N: I am having serious writer's block for _Silent Yet Deadly_ and the past few days I couldn't think of a way to start off chapter three and this idea kept popping in my head. So, finally I decided to write it down so it would leave me alone but it came out pretty good. Better than I'd expect it to at any rate. It was just a story created from randomness, pretty unusual plot XD And I didn't plan on having it come out so angsty but most of my fics are so I can't help it. At any rate, I'll try to have chap three posted as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow XP. This fic is here to keep you busy just in case so review if you liked or if you feel like it and please read! Thankyuuu - P.S. Don't mind the typos if there are any I typed this up two in the morning. . .


End file.
